Sleep apnea is very common, particularly in the commercial driver population. Studies show that up to 28% of commercial drivers may be afflicted. Primary risk factors include being male, overweight, and over the age of forty. Fortunately, sleep apnea can be diagnosed and, with treatment, quality of life and health benefits can be realized.
There exists a need for a computerized system to accurately screen for sleep apnea among commercial drivers.
Sleep apnea is defined as the cessation of breathing during sleep. Obstructive sleep apnea (OSA) is the most common form of sleep apnea. OSA occurs when the tissues in the back of the throat repetitively collapse during sleep, producing snoring and complete airway blockage. This blockage creates pauses in breathing that occur repeatedly every night. In severe cases, these blockages can occur as frequently as every 30 seconds. Alarmingly, they can last up to a full minute.
There exists a need for a computerized system in which screening for sleep apnea in large populations can be automated on an ongoing basis.
Repetitive pauses in breathing during sleep are accompanied by a reduction in blood oxygen levels and are followed by an arousal response. This response includes a release of substances into the bloodstream, which promote elevation of blood pressure, inflammation, insulin resistance, and a disruption of the brain wave sleep pattern. The consequences of untreated sleep apnea include poor quality sleep, excessive daytime fatigue and sleepiness, an increased risk for vehicular accidents, irritability, hard-to-control high blood pressure and diabetes, heart disease, and stroke. Interestingly and not coincidentally, many of these same medical conditions account for the majority of health-related expenditures in the commercial driver population. Moreover, untreated sleep apnea may be responsible for job impairment and motor vehicle crashes.
There exists a need for a computerized system to monitor those associated with risks of sleep apnea.
There exists a need for a computerized system to determine whether an individual is at high risk for sleep apnea.
There exists a need for a computerized system to provide administrative functions for a sleep apnea program.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.